


Part of the Family

by goodnightlove



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnightlove/pseuds/goodnightlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's birthday is coming up and Wade scrambles to find him a gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of the Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lafaiette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/gifts).



Peter’s birthday was coming up and Wade had no idea what to get him. Last year he didn’t get him anything. Instead they went out to an actual restaurant and had dinner. Wade was nervous the entire time, but wanted to pull through for Peter. This year he wanted to do something a little more permanent than food. 

The apartment was quiet and felt empty. It always did when Peter was gone. Wade sat on the couch with a notebook and pen in hand. The television is muted while a rerun of Golden Girls played. He had scribbled over a dozen ideas, but none of them felt personal enough. Until they got together, Wade never had to think about things like this. 

“How Can I come up with all that witty banter while begin shot at but I can’t think of a fuckin birthday present.” Wade furiously marked over the failed idea, crumpled the paper and tossed it onto the side table.

He turned the television off and stood, stretching roughly. He was still deep in thought when he caught of glimpse of Peter’s favourite photo sitting on the bookshelf. Wade walked over and gently picked it up, the heavy frame cold in his hands. It was a picture of teenage Peter, and his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. They all looked happy. Then it clicked. Peter only had a few photos of the three of them together.

Wade reached into his pocket and pulled out his mobile and dialed Aunt May’s number. He was quiet nervous as he waited for her to pick up. Usually when they interacted, Peter was always there with him. After a few more rings, the line picked up. “Oh hello Wade, how are you today?” She said kindly.

“I’m right as rain Miss May. I have a question. Do you have any photos of you, Peter and Ben together?”

There was a small pause on the other end, and Wade began to think this was a mistake. “I believe I do yes. Why don’t you drop by and you can choose which one you like.”

Wade froze and began to panic a little, him, alone go to Aunt May’s. He instantly wanted to back out. But he knew he could not. He really wanted to do something nice for Peter. And if they were going to be together, he would have to learn to get over his nervousness of being around Aunt May. She had been nothing but kind to him from the first time they met, and he was thankful for that.

“Uh yeah I’ll come over, no prob.” Wade said, trying to sound like his normal self.

“Alright dear, I’ll see you soon.”

By the time the two of them hang up, Wade is a mess of nerves. He quickly retreats into the bedroom and changes clothes. He opts for a clean pair of jeans and one of his nicer hoodies. Wade has fought demons, aliens, super beings and so forth, but the thought of seeing Aunt May alone scared him. He didn’t want to disappoint her, or do something stupid.

 

He decided to walk there, it wasn’t that far, at least it didn’t seem that way. The fact that he didn’t have his mask only added to is anxiety. He was never without it and even slept with the thing on before he and Peter started dating. Much to his surprise no one paid him much mind and he arrived at Aunt May’s apartment without incident.

 

Aunt May opened the door and smiled when she saw Wade. He smiled back and quietly stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

“It’s good to see you dear.” Aunt May gently pulls Wade into a hug, and he has to bend down to hug her properly. Kindness like this always made him feel awkward. Most of the time he didn’t feel worthy of it, from anyone. But he promised himself he would stop thinking this way and dismisses the unhealthy thoughts.

“You look well.” Aunt May says as they end the hug. 

“I am.” Wade smiles warmly. He really is well, and it’s a wonderful feeling to know that.

Aunt May gave him another warm smile then walked over to the couch and motioned for him to sit. He hesitated for a moment then joined her. Once he was settled, she grabbed a large photo album off the coffee table and handed it to Wade. He looks at her before gently opening the album.

The first picture that greets him, bring a smile to his face and eases his anxiety. It’s of Peter as a child, standing in front of what looks like a science project. His brown hair is a mess, and his glasses are a little too big for him.

“Look at little Peter, all geeky.” Wade muses.

“Even though he was new to the school and didn’t have friends he was still happy that day. He won first place.” May says smiling down at the picture.

“His hair still does that.” Wade laughs, thinking how Peter looks when he first wakes up.

Wade turns the page, and the next photos were of the three of them at the beach. Aunt May shared stories with him, some funny, some embarrassing. He would have to make a note to tease Peter later.

The two of them went through the entire album before Wade realized he had not picked out a photo. He flipped back to the front to start over when Aunt May stops him.

“I thought of something just before you arrived. You are part of our family now, and neither Peter nor I have a single photo of you.”

Wade freezes and turns to her, fear clearly visible on his face.

“I’m not much to look at Miss May.” Wade says with a sad laugh and turns to stare at the album in his hands.

Wade remains silent for several moments, his gaze turned down, eyes looking past the photos, while his thoughts rush. He looks up when he feels Aunt May’s small hand come to rest atop his.

“I’ve seen the way Peter looks at you, with such love and affection in his eyes. I know Peter loves you. His loves your flaws, your strengths and even your skin. And I know you love Peter. You look at him as thought he is the most beautiful person you have ever seen.” 

Wade laughs quietly, and genuine smile appearing on his face. “That’s cause he is.”

“You are our family now Wade and I think it would mean so much for Peter to have a picture of you.”

Wade bites his lower lip softly, trying to gather to strength to answer. “Will you take the picture with me? I'll feel like a weirdo giving him a photo of just me.” Wade says with a laugh, trying to hide his nervousness.

“Of course, I think he will like that.” Aunt May says with a smile.

Wade is relieved she agreed to be in the photo with him. He stands and takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out.

“Oh no, I forgot to ask for Peter’s camera.” Aunt May looks disheartened.  
“No worries Miss May, we can use my phone. Plus I bought Pete one of those snazzy printers that print photos.”

Aunt May smiles at him. She knows Peter does not like to spend money on too many frivolous things. He so often forgets to treat himself.

The two of them stand near the window, hoping to get as much natural light as possible. They stand close together and Aunt May wraps an arm around Wade. He takes another deep breath and tries to clear his mind. He needs to think about something happy. Something that will make his smile genuine and not forced.

He thinks about Aunt May, and how kind she had been to him. He thinks about Peter and all the two of them have been through. He thinks about all the Peter went through to help him. How he says he loves him every morning. 

A true smile graces his face, he clicks the button, and the shutter snaps.

Wade brings up the photo and shows Aunt May who smiles and pats him on the back. “He’s going to love it dear. Don’t worry.” 

“Now before you head off I made a small cake for you and Peter.” Aunt May says before disappearing into the kitchen.

While he waits, Wade begins looking through the photos on his phone. They are all of Peter. Some posed but the majority are candid. The candid are his favourite. Peter isn’t controlling his features, and is completely himself. There are a few of normal things that he doesn’t remember snapping. One in particular of it the skyline. Its night and the entire city is a glow. He must have taken it when they were on patrol.

“Here you go dear, and you’d better hurry, Peter will be home soon.” Aunt May carefully hands him the cake. It’s safely covered in a small container.

Wade holds the cake to his side and leans down to hug her goodbye.

 

They say their goodbyes and Wade is on his way home shortly. He opted for a cab this time. 

He feels so happy about how well the visit went, he doesn’t remember to put his hood back on. And he doesn’t notice the cab drivers look of shock when he climbs into the cab. Wade is in a happy daze as they drive off. The cake safely on his lap, he stares out the window and watches as the building pass bye.

The drive looks back at him through the mirror, briefly observing his scars. Despite his appearance, he can see that Wade looks happy, and it puts some of his fears at ease.

 

Once they arrive at the apartment, Wade still has enough time to transfer the photo to the computer and print it out.

It feels strange to be staring down at a photo of himself, much less one of him smiling. His happiness is short lived when he realizes he had no frame. “Oh fuck me.”

He glances at the clock; he doesn’t have enough time to go buy one. “Come on Wilson think!” He faintly remembers seeing a frame in a box somewhere in the house.

He sets the photo down and quickly heads to the bedroom closet. Grabs the only two boxes he can find. The first is filled with his long unused guns that he still takes care of. And the second is filled with Christmas decorations.  
He leaves the boxes where they lie and heads to the closet in the living room. There are only three boxes in this closet. He scoops all three into his arms and carries them to the coffee table. The first box is filled with miscellaneous junk, and the second if filled with some science-y stuff. And he rips open the top of the last box and his heart soars. A plain, blue, wooden frame is staring back at him.

He abandons the boxes, grabs the photo, and is relived to see that it fits. He holds the finished gift in his hands, unsure of he will ever get used to seeing his face.

He is lost in thought when he hears the apartment door unlocking. Wade scrambles and quickly hides the photo under one of the couch pillows. He mentally chastises himself for not making better time, it’s not even wrapped.

Peter steps through the door and his face lights up when he sees Wade. “Hi.” Peter closes the space between them and pulls Wade into a deep kiss. The taller man melts beneath him and wraps his arms around Peter’s waist. When Peter pulls away he laughs at the merc’s face. Wade’s eyes are glazy and he has a big goofy smile on his face.

Peter gives him a peck on the cheek before going to set his camera case down. “You uh cleaning?” Peter asks, eying the boxes and their contents scattered about the couch.

“Oh that. No, I was looking for something, don’t worry I found it.” Wade says, trying to keep himself from smiling. He could bullshit his way out of any situation. But when it came to Peter, his poker face was useless.

Peter raises and brow and wraps his arms around Wade’s waist once again. “What are you up to Wilson? Hmm? All this sneaking about wouldn’t have anything to do with my birthday being Sunday would it?”

Wade bites his lower lips a moment before catching himself and flashing a wide grin down at Peter. “Nope”

“Ha, so what did you get me?” Peter says placing soft kisses on his neck.

Wade shudders and pulls him closer. “Well nothing like that you pervert.” Wade says mocking annoyance.

“And just what am I doing that’s so perverted?” Peter whispers, moving to plant soft kisses on Wade’s collarbone. 

“Making it extremely difficult to breath or to think.” Wade whines, feeling his heart beginning to race.

Peter laughs against his chest and leans up to kiss him on the lips. The kiss slow and soft, and it leaves both men breathless when they pull away.

“Since I’ve been found out, do you mind if I give it to you today?” Wade says gently swaying back and forth.

“I don’t mind, my birthday is only two days away.” 

Wade kisses Peter one last time before walking around to the couch and grabbing the frame. He keeps it hidden behind his back as he returns to Peter, a clear look of worry on his face. Peter sees this and cups his face. “Anything you get me is going to be wonderful, and I’m going to love it, so don’t worry love.”

Some of Wade’s apprehension fades and he quietly hands Peter the photo. Peter takes it gently into his hands and turns it over and gasps quietly when his gaze falls upon Wade and his Aunt May. 

Wade is staring at Peter, watching for some sign that he doesn’t like it. Peter looks up, tears in his eyes and wraps his arms around Wade neck. “I can’t believe you took a photo of yourself, and with Aunt May!” Peter says, voice muffled by Wade’s neck.

“You…you like it?” Wade timidly whispers.

“I love it. I’ve wanted a picture of you for a while, but I didn’t want to ask. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” 

Peter still has tears in his eyes when he pulls away. “You went to see Aunt May on your own.”

Wade laughs quietly and smiles. “Yeah. If I was capable of having a heart attack I probably would of had one. But Miss May was kind, she’s always kind.”

Peter wipes the tears from his eyes and pulls Wade into another kiss. Afterward they linger in silence, still wrapped in each others arms. “I love you Wade.” Peter says softly.

They been together for four years now, and Wade still gets butterflies when Peter says that. “I love you to baby boy.”

“Oh, Miss May made us a cake. Like a non birthday, eat all of it in one night kind of cake.” 

“She spoils us.”

Peter starts for the kitchen then pauses. He takes the new photo and sets it down on the bookshelf, next to the photo of he and his aunt and uncle. “There, finally where you belong.” Peter says smiling at his boyfriend.

It’s Wade turn to hold back tears, and he swallows hard to keep them down. Peter grabs his hand and leads him into the kitchen. Peter grabs some plates and forks, while Wade hastily cuts the cake.

“Nice hack job” Peter comments, setting the plates down.

“Hey, I am emotionally compromised over here Petey.” Wade puts a piece on each plate, and licks the icing from his fingers. He wiggles his brows suggestively at Peter, who rolls his eyes and retreats to the living room.

Wade follows close behind and shoves the boxes and their contents to the floor. And the two of them settle down.

“So what do you feel like doing for your early birthday?” Wade asks, shoving a large piece of cake into his mouth.

“Honest?”

“Yeah, honest.”

“I want to finish our cake, take a nice hot shower together and lay in bed and make love until we can’t feel our legs anymore.” Peter says matter of factly.

Wade’s fork drops from his hand and lands with a loud clank against his plate. He remains that way for several seconds before his brain restarts.

He begins to shovel the cake into his mouth quickly. “Let’s do this!” 

Peter laughs and scoots closer to Wade planting a soft kiss on is cheek. “Slow down, I want to take our time.”

Wade swallows a giant piece of cake and pouts a moment before smiling back at him. He wraps a arm around Peter and leans down to kiss him. “Happy Birthday baby boy.”


End file.
